


Luck and Protection

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Shadowhunters 2x11, Shadowhunters 2x13 MADE EVERYTHING BETTER, i can do what i want, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: What if the charm was more powerful than we previously assumed?





	Luck and Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts).



> GUYS WTF. WARLOCK TRACKING, REGULAR TRACKING, RUNE TRACKING???? THIS WOULD HAVE SOLVED THIS EPISODE.
> 
> This was something that got stuck in my head after reading [Safe,Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/23231706) by katikat! Also it was a nice little thing to write. 
> 
> A gift for [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele) and [RedEmerald](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/pseuds/RedEmerald) WHO ARE AMAZING AND THE BEST!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!
> 
> It's almost 2 weeks late but see I cleaned it up and posted!

 

It didn't work. When Azazel tried to touch Magnus his hand burned. He had this grand plan for causing is dear nephew a most horrid curse which would provide him with the mortal cup but. it. didn't.work.

  
"What magic is this!" he growled as he looked over Magnus and saw a subtle golden glow surround him, the source emanating from Magnus’ chest. Magnus, still in pain from whatever magic Azazel was doing, gives him a contorted but confused look before Azazel sneers at him and leaves releasing them all from the magical pain.  
  
Magnus relaxes onto his back and drags in air, everyone gasping in relief. He slowly sits up and places a hand over his chest pocket where he feels a warm pulse and looks down to see a golden glow that slowly dims.  
  
The Omamori charm.  
  
A hand gently touched his shoulder as he's helped up. "Hey you alright?" Alec asks as he dusts off ash from Magnus' shoulder. Magnus blinks at him with his hand still clasped over the covered charm. "I'm very lucky. Thanks to you." A cold and uneasy feeling melts away when Alec takes his hand to lead them away. "Me?"  
  
Magnus can't shake the feeling that Azazel had something horrible planned. "The omamori protected me from something Azazel was trying to do to me." Alec's hand tightens in his. "Do something? Are you hurt." Magnus shakes his head and leans closer to Alecs side. "An angelic gift given with love and a pure intent. You will never cease to amaze me Alexander."  
  
Alec pulls them into an empty hall and wraps his arms around Magnus. "That was a stupid idea. I let everyone get hurt." he sighs. Alec just wanted to find his sister. "I'm sure she's fine darling." Magnus reassures and at his words Alec’s phone rings.  
Alec begrudgingly untangles from Magnus and answers it, a bright smile lighting up his face when he realizes who it is. "Izzy thank god." Magnus gives him some space to talk with his sister, glad that she’s contacted them.  
  
"Izzy’s fine and will be back tomorrow. Thank the angel." Alec sighs in relief and tugs Magnus back into his arms. "Thank you for helping me and just everything. Magnus I know I ask for help a lot but- but I've never had someone who genuinely wants to help me besides my siblings. I-" "I'm glad I'm a person you look to for help." They rest their foreheads together and relax into the others embrace. "I should probably head home and wash all this ash off." Magnus ducks out from Alec's hold. "You're absolutely free to join me." he adds making Alec smirk as he intertwines their hands. "Ya lets go home.


End file.
